wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Pixie
!! shes here!1 soi's design! :Design: witch!! :Name: pixie (pix!) :Overarching Idea: a "con-artist" that'd love to be called a charlatan but fails to be as smooth as the successful ones :(quick note: i'm using both she and they pronouns as my concept includes them being demifemale but preferring they/them^^) :Born into a poor family of three, their mother claimed to be a prophet, pretending to be a nightwing with her darker color palette. Their father worked hard at his day job, but did do some work under the table. they were taught cons and tricks with their older sister, expected to try and fail at success as their parents, and end up doing the same tricks as their parents. Their older sister was the one that truely succeeded in the business of being a charlatan, taking her beauty and utilizing it to draw in customers to her fake business. pix and their sister were relatively distant in terms of age, and her success imprinted on pix greatly. they could have easily made it into a good college and gotten a day job, considering they were relatively intelligent and worked hard, but they jumped straight into reading tarot cards. :needless to say, they... did not do well. they were clumsy, always tripping over their feet and forgetting what each card meant, or creating totally unbelievable futures. they ended up going for an interview for an office job at their parents' demand, insisting that they might as well try, seeing as scammers were clearly not in their future. they ended up getting the job, to their dismay, forcing them to stop their tarot-card-reading business. they'd begun to associate their sister and parents' occupations with the good and aspired to be like them. pix now works as a receptionist, something that bores them, and ends up doing tarot cards for fun. :they're quite sweet and open, very friendly and caring, if gullible and badly moralled, due to their not-so-reputable upbringing. they seek to help people, but they're very forgetful and rarely smooth, very clumsy. big lover of animals. starry-eyed dreamer type :absolutely wants to be a charlatan/scammer/trickster!! just doesn't have the finesse for it and is quite disappointed by it, even though her family's happy that they have a well-paying job :Reasons for Selection: soft greens are the death of me i really liked the expression + the color palette! their design is so well done plus im a sucker for the witchy/jokster aesthetic going on with it!! the fin fascinates me too uwu appearance * --> *LOVES witchy clothes *pointy hats!! personality * pix!! not pixie * softie * clumsy * foolish * very people-oriented * not smooth * really wants to help people * very stubborn * loves doing tarot cards and other charlatan-esque stuff!! does it at a lot of places for fun and for no money because she feels bad about making people pay * wholesome * history * ---- appearance Soft greens make up most of their palette, complemented by the dark purples and teal and pinks of their preferred witch-like cloak. Their main scales are light spring green, tinged with blue. The color of the sea on a sunny day, when the waves catch the light at its crest. Her underscales are only slightly darker, closer to teal than the seafoam of her main scales. Their eyes are surprising- a shocking red that's abnormal for SeaWings. She doesn't mind, although it is a bit strange to new acquaintances. It only helps to enhance the wicked schemer she longs to be. gallery File:Witchadopt.png|soi-ke PixieCloud.png|cloud PixieCloud2.png|also cloud Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (ForestFire28) Category:SeaWings